kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelex
Zelex: NOoN X: The Blade of Oblivion Origins Zelex was born from the human Zeel, a warrior inhabitant of a world called Paradise Fields. Zeel lost his Heart in battle against a powerful Heartless. Like all Nobodies, Zelex emerged from the darkness in Twilight Town (KHL), where he was found by Xemnas. Xemnas and Zelex quickly became at odds, Zelex did not approve of Xemnas' methods or intentions, which he found very suspect. Zelex did befriend Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Larxene. He held a constant neutrality to the other members of Organization XIII, save Vexen, whom he dispised even more than Xemnas. With the fall of Organzation XIII, Zelex became even more detatched from the worlds, and began to wander them in what he now deemed a fruitless search for not only his heart, but the heart and body of his former self's love. Along his journey, he encountered a fellow wanderer and Nobody, Xephiuqs. Unlike most Nobodies, Xephiuqs also held vampiric powers. They became what Zelex would call a facsimile of friends. It was through Xephiuqs that Zelex learned of NOoN. After a time, he joined the group, finding himself unable to continue his research and study alone. Powers Zelex manipulates the element of Steel in his attacks. He is capapble of generating and deploying a wide array of weaponry to devastating effect. He is a master swordsman, near unparalleled in his skill. He can generate duplicates of any weapon he has so much as seen, but they are duplicates in shape and physical power only, they lack any magical properties. Apart from his Steel shaping powers, Zelex is completely without magic. This is not due to a lack of effort, but a lack of magical energy with which to fuel such spells. Zelex is incredable durable, and can coat his body in powerful armor, but at the cost of speed. His ultimate technique, dubbed Testament of the Blade, allows him to generate a massive blade and pair of gauntlets that allow him to unleash even grater force with his attack, but it comes at a heavy cost. After activations, Testament only repains active for ten minutes. After the ten minutes are up, the blade and gauntlets vanish, and his arms become useless for twenty four hours. This period can be halved with immediate and extensive medical treatment. If Testament is used again, prior to healing, he will supposedly be able to unleash even greater power, but at the cost of premanent crippling. Personality Zelex is the epitome of quiet solitude. He is very introverted, not often sociable, and very quiet. He is calm, and careful in his actions and words. He is very observant, and almost never fails to note anything. He is also remarkably intelligent, capable of solving even the most complex problems. In battle he is reckless, a mark of his despondency with existance. He does little to protect himself, often allowing his enemies to strike him. While he denies that this is purposeful, it likely is. He is loyal to those he does befriend, but is not foolish enough to blindly follow. He is very independant, and dislikes being forced to do things the way someone else dictates. He is very open philosophically, and has no problems discussing, beliefs and mythologies. Category:NOoN